Just Another BellDom Story
by muselocked
Summary: Set just before their Glastonbury 2010 performance. Matt and Dom can't resist each other but do they fight their feelings? First BellDom. Review and let me know if I should carry on.
1. Rehearsals, In Every Sense

****First BellDom story. Read and Review!:)****

I keep finding myself staring at him from across the studio. I'm not sure why and I can't help it, but I've felt like this for a long time. The way his soft-looking hair is styled perfectly in accordance to his other features. The way those skin-tight jeans expose his well-toned leg muscles underneath that thin layer of denim. His laugh is angel-like and that dazzling smile just compliments it. God I need to stop thinking like this. We have Glastonbury to prepare for and I've known this guy years; he wouldn't like me in that way. Anyway, there may or may not be a new woman in my life pretty soon.

'Matt will you quit daydreaming! We really need to practice for this!' Dom yelled at me from across the room.

His voice was so smooth, it turned me on. No, it didn't. God why does he make me feel this way? He catches me off guard all the time, makes me feel so confused. I shrugged my shoulders and decide to forget about the situation for a while. I picked up one of my many personalised Mansons, slung it over my shoulder and walked casually over to Dom and Chris. Working through our setlist was normally something I enjoyed, I normally went mental, but today I just wasn't feeling it. I couldn't concentrate when I could hear Dom's heavy breathing and his strange little noises in my left ear. The whole rehearsal was a slow and painful process and I was glad when the whole thing was over. I packed my guitar away as soon as I'd finished playing the outro to Knights Of Cydonia, grabbed my keys and hurried out of the building.

'Matt! Where are you going?' Dom and Chris both called after me.

Opening my car door, I ignored the two of them and climbed in. As soon as I managed to put the keys in the ignition, I sped off without as much as a glance backwards. I noticed Dom was following me as I took a quick peek out of my rear-view mirror. I thought he might. I tried to get rid of him, weaving in and out of the roads, not too sure of where I was going. The one place I knew I wasn't going was home, too predictable. Moments later my phone started buzzing. I looked at the Caller ID. 'Darling Dominic' He had set it as that, I remember the day clearly in my head. Whereas he took it out as a joke, it meant so much more to me. God knows I might've even set it as that anyway eventually. Does he actually know how much it kills me inside when he jokes about things like that? The persistent ringing didn't stop, only briefly in between him putting down the phone and re-dialling my number. After about five more calls, I gave in.

'What Dom? What is it?' I demanded.

'Matt, what the hell is wrong with you? Pull over before you do something stupid,' he tried to reason with me.

'Like you actually care Dom,' I retorted.

'Of course I do Matthew, please just pull over before you seriously hurt yourself!' he pleaded with me.

I disconnected the call and pulled into the next car park. I didn't know where we were, all I knew was that Dominic truly did care about my wellbeing - I could tell from his voice. In less than a minute his car pulled into the spot next to mine. A big storm was now passing overhead and he got soaked walking the short distance between my car and his, mainly because I wouldn't let him get in at first. He banged on the window with a hurt expression on his face so I gave in and unlocked the door.

'Why did you lock me out Matt? It's pouring it down!' he moaned at me.

I stared back at him with a blank, emotionless face.

'Nevermind,' he carried on. 'What went off back there?'

This was not a question I really wanted to answer. Even though I was pretty sure he knew how I felt about him, it wasn't something I was willing to admit to him. I quickly changed the subject.

'I'm sorry, you must be soaking. Let's get that shirt off.'

Shit, completely wrong thing to say. Needless to say he ripped his shirt off right there in the front seat of my car and care freely discarded of it on the floor. My eyes fell to his abdomen. He didn't exactly have a six-pack, but it was certainly well-toned and feastful to look at. Before he could notice I was staring, I quickly diverted my eyes elsewhere.

'Dom, I have something to say to you but I'm scared of what your reaction will be.'

'Matt stop...'

'No I can't Dom. If I don't tell you now then...'

'Matt I love you!' Dom interrupted me.

That confession hit me like a tidal wave. I instantly reached over and grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him in for a passion fueled kiss. My fingers tangled themselves in his wet hair and he lightly caressed my cheeks as we kissed. He broke away for a moment to rip my shirt over my head and climbed into the backseat. Back there it was more spacious and the windows were blacked out, so I followed him without any hesistation. He pulled me onto his lap with masculine force, something I never realised he had before now, and I straddled him to make the kissing much easier. I plunged my tongue into his mouth before he pushed me off of him and laid me down on the back seat. He climbed on top of me and started to kiss every visible part of my body. His actions sent jolts of electricity down my spine as I felt nothing but a rush of thrill flood through my body. As I began to frantically undo my belt, he placed his hand on mine to stop me.

'What are you doing Dom? You're seriously telling me you don't want this. You were the one who said you loved me!' I shouted.

'I do want this Matt...'

I didn't let him finish. 'But what? Don't you dare say this was a mistake!'

'I don't think this was a mistake. Its just not the right time, and definitely not the right place!'

'Fine then, we'll go back to my apartment. It can't be too far away...'

This time he was the one that cut me off.

'I don't want to Matt. We've known each other too long and I want to stop this before it spoils our relationship.'

I gruntled. 'Fine then, I guess I understand.'

'Okay, good.'

He grabbed his shirt off the floor and climbed out of the car. Just before he closed the door, he turned around to say something to me.

'I'll see you tomorrow Matt. Just so you know... Best kiss ever.'

I sat there gobsmacked as he climbed into his little car and sped away. What the hell? How dare he say he couldn't go that far, and then leave me with comments like that! I sighed and pulled my shirt over my sweaty head and climbed back into the drivers seat. Oh yes. He definitely would see me tomorrow.

****So what did you think? Review and let me know, should I carry it on or not?****


	2. Not An Easy Day

**Its been a month and two days since I first published this story but here is the much awaited Chapter Two, hope you like it! Read and Review please!**

I slammed the door of my apartment shut and threw my keys onto the kitchen bench. Okay so maybe I was overreacting slightly but I couldn't help it. How dare he confess his love too me, kiss me like that, tell me it couldn't carry on, and then tell me that was the best kiss he had. I started to pace around my apartment and thought things through. If I didn't fancy him so much and was afraid to damage his beautiful face then I'd probably punch him. Maybe I still would, only a playful one on the arm though. Walking over to the kitchen, I pulled a banana out of the fruit bowl and sat down at the table. Purposely I dragged out the peeling process, pulling it right down to the very end of the banana. In four big munches I finished the banana and discarded of the peel into the bin. Not feeling like doing anything else, I went to bed early so I could have a good rest for what was sure to be a strenuous day tomorrow.

It was about 6am when I woke up and there was a little sunlight creeping through my blinds. Annoyingly there was a tiny bird squeaking it's head off just outside. I reached over to my bedside table and picked up my phone. As I turned over in bed, phone in hand, I heard hissing noise. I jerked myself up out of bed and saw the cause - I'd snapped the wire of my phone charger. God I was so stupid at times, not a great way to start the day. It was already going to be stressful as it was and now I had to go and buy a new charger as well. Thank God we weren't rehearsing the set list too.

Since i was already out of bed I decided to take a quick shower. The warm water felt good as it crashed all the way down my body. I lathered myself in the shower gel that I knew Dominic thought smelt good and grinned when I recalled our make-out session last night. The grin quickly turned into a grimace however as I remembered the events that quickly followed. Once I'd finished rinsing the gel off and washed my hair I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around my body. I caught a glance of my body in the mirror when I was walking out. I didn't know if I was seeing things or not but it looked as if I'd grown more... bulkier. Not fat exactly, more muscular. Deciding to stop before my head grew bigger than Dom's, I walked back into my bedroom and pulled open the door of my walk in wardrobe. My eyes were dazzled from the sparkling of my silver suits, to the brightness of every imaginable coloured piece of clothing that I'd picked up over the years. Deciding to go simple today, or what is simple for my style anyway, I picked out a pair of red skinny jeans and a printed high V-neck t-shirt. Accompanying this was my black zip-up jacket and the nearest pair of shoes I could find. Today I didn't really care if anything matched (but let's be honest, none of my stuff really matches anyway does it?). No, today I was focused on confronting Dominic.

By the time I'd finished grooming myself and gulping down my second cup of coffee for the morning, it was only 7:30am. We weren't even meeting 'til ten o'clock and I was literally stuck for things to do. I couldn't jam out because I'd wake the neighbours, I couldn't just sit around and watch television or read because by now I was too keyed up and I couldn't even listen to music to drown out everything else - that would just irritate. With no solution on how to resolve my boredom I was just about to grab my car keys and walk out of the house when my phone bleeped.

Hey Matt! How's the rehearsals been going? Can't wait to fly out and see you play next week! ~Kate x

The text stopped me dead in my tracks. Since last night's events I had totally forgotten that Kate Hudson was flying over to watch us play at Glastonbury. Or maybe I should say watch me play? That was the main reason she was coming. We'd struck up an unlikely friendship a few weeks ago at some fancy get up, I forget the name, and from then on until two days ago we'd been texting, e-mailing and Skyping pretty much non-stop. In all honesty, I couldn't wait to see her again. We'd really formed a bond, maybe something even more than friendship, and she might even help me to get some of the Dom stuff that had been going on recently. Obviously I wouldn't tell her about it, her presence would just help me forget things so I could focus on doing more things with her.

Hey Kate, they're going great! And I know I can't wait to see you! ~Matt x

As soon as I sent the text I dropped the phone on the sofa and awaited the giddiness I normally felt after sending texts to Dominic. After a few seconds I was disappointed when it didn't arrive, although a small smile crept it's way onto my face. That would have to do I guess. It was nearing 8am now and the electronics shop would be open soon. I picked up my phone and keys and walked out of the door, locking it behind me, and went to find where I'd parked my car in the lot downstairs last night. It didn;t take long and within a couple of minutes I'd pulled out of the building and was on my way to the shopping centre in the middle of the city. In some ways I was glad I'd gotten up early, there was no traffic and the whole place was dead. It took less than ten minutes to find the shop I was looking for after I'd parked up and I was soon talking to the assistant behing the counter about the charger I should purchase. This was a pretty brief conversation and he returned with the right model straightaway.

I stopped outside the music shop, as I always do in any shopping centre, and something in particular caught my eye. A giant Glastonbury promontial poster with me and the guys right in the centre. Just to take the piss I decided to go in and buy it, along with any other Glastonbury merch with our faces or logo on. Big mistake. All of the staff came piling out of the back room and every one of them wanted something signing and a picture me. It was even worse when the customers started piling through the door. Oh well, I guess it was better than what had happened the precious night. Just the thought made me cringe. I don't know how I did it but I managed to worm my way out of the centre and be back on the high street en route to my apartment after just a few autographs and pictures with the fans.

**Not that long and I haven't spell/grammar checked so sorry for mistakes. I just wanted to get it up ASAP. Review please and you'll have another chapter by the weekend, promise!**

**LissasGuardian756 thanks, I hate missing anything out or leaving anything without an answer - mild OCD!;D Thanks for the alert!**

**themusemadbex Hello Muser, such kind words! I don't think I'd do something as heavy as Wicked ever, yes I have read it haha :D**


End file.
